Vientos de Invierno
by Nymaerya
Summary: Cuando Dany deja Meereen, Jon Nieve es traicionado, y la próxima audición para el destino de Cersei va empezar, veremos cómo los demás se enfrentarán a más traiciones, bodas y muertes.
1. Prólogo

**No me he esmerado, a decir verdad, así que serán capítulos cortos, pero habrá muchos, de eso estoy segura. Intento ser lo más fiel a Martin, así que no encontrarás cursiladas ni parejas sumamente extrañas. Este mi punto de vista de lo que pasará más o menos en Vientos de Invierno.**

**Subo un capítulo cada Lunes y Sábado!**

* * *

><p>El invierno había llegado a Poniente. Al amanecer había un frío desconcertante en el aire, e incluso estuvo nevando hace tres días, aunque la nieve no cuajó. Aún así, es mal augurio.<p>

A Sybell todo le parecía mal augurio. Sabía que nada bueno iba a pasar tras la muerte del Stark en Desembarco del Rey, y ella tuvo que hacer lo posible para sobrevivir sus hijos y ella, aunque por ahora Jeyne no parece muy agradecida.

Su madre la había enseñado a ser cauta ante los males augurios, o a combatirlos. Le había enseñado hacer recetas, e incluso hechizos para prevenir el mal, pero aún así no sirvió para nada. Tuvo que ascender de la nada, tuvo que deshacer de sus padres si quería ser alguien importante. Y tenía que limpiar sangre.

Ella no sería nada más que una moza si no cambiaba nada. En Lannisport la miraban mal por su parentesco con su abuela, Maggy la Rana. Y sus padres no eran de alta cuna, por lo cual ella nunca sería nada. Pero al final lo fue, aunque jugó sucio. Su madre nunca esperaría que los secretos que ella aprendió de su madre y que se les enseñó a su hija la haría traer su muerte, y todo para nada.

'Nunca te fíes de un Lannister', su madre le dijo una vez. Tywin le prometió poder y riquezas, y en cambio le dio una bastarda y un título maldito a sus hijos. Ella no merecía esto, sus hijos no merecían esto. Ella sólo quería algo mejor que sus hijos, y no seguir estando con el pobre apellido Westerling.

El frío iba disminuyendo conforme el sol empezaba a salir, y también Jeyne empezó a gimotear, como siempre. Sybell se acostumbró a los lloriqueos de su dulce niña, pero Edmure Tully no. Edmure estaba con ellas constantemente ya que él y su hija eran los rehenes de Ser Jaime. Edmure apenas hablaba y todo el camino lo hacía en silencio, aunque se veía en su cara que no aguantaba a Jeyne. Sybell tampoco se esforzaba en mantener una conversación con él; no era más que un adulto con pensamiento de niño y era demasiado pesimista, lo cual podría entristecer a Jeyne.

Incluso cuando llegaron al Colmillo Dorado Jeyne no sonrió ni lo más mínimo; sólo tocaba su frente para intentar hacer que la corona regrese, pero nunca apareció.

El castillo era bastante bonito; sus muros eran de color blanco inmaculado con adornos dorados, algo común en los castillos de las Tierras del Oeste. Dentro de él, varias fuentes y plazas tenían adornos que seguramente serían de oro, ya que el Colmillo Dorado es una de las principales exportaciones de oro para Roca Casterly, por lo que Lady Lefford no debe pasar hambre.

Y no parecía. Lady Alysanne Lefford, señora del Colmillo Dorado era una mujer cerca de los treinta, y parecía que su vestido iba a reventar; con un pecho extenso y muy curvosa. Tenía una frente enorme con unas cejas que hacía fácil leer su rostro. Las recibió con una mirada fría.

A Jeyne y a ella le asignaron unas habitaciones que estaban acorde con su estatus; era de mármol y tenían doncellas que las acompañaban a todas partes. La habitación tenía un amplio balcón que podía ver las montañas típicas de las tierras del oeste, ofreciendo unas vistas hermosas. Aún así, a Jeyne le animó igual que si viviesen en una mazmorra.

-Lady Lefford quiere encontrarse con usted, Lady Sybell- dijo un criado cuando Sybell aún estaba descansando del largo viaje. ''¿Es que los dioses me van a atormentar en cada momento de mi vida?''.

Sybell se bañó y se puso un vestido de azul mar con su distintivo collar de conchas simbolizando la casa Westerling. Sybell miró a su hija, quien estaba durmiendo con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sybell salió de la habitición.

En el Salón principal estaba Lady Alysanne Lefford y Ser Forley Prester, y también estaba Lord Edmure, quien tenía una mirada solemne y parecía incómodo y enfadado. Sybell entró con pasos decisivos y sonoros; tenían que saber que ella estaba allí.

-Tengo entendido que vos requiríais mi presencia- dijo Lady Sybell a Lady Alysanne.

-Y así es, mi señora. Tenía que comunicarle algo que va a modificar vuestro viaje -Lord Harrison la miró con indiferencia, como si no le fuese relevante su persona-. Usted y su hija no van a poder a volver a El Risco , sino que su destino será Roca Casterly.

Sybell quería arrancarle la fea cara de Lady Alysanne ''Todo para nada''. -No. No lo aceptaré. Lord Tywin me prometió que…-

-No importa lo que dijo Lord Tywin, el pobre no sabía lo que iba a pasar- miró a Lady Sybell a los ojos-. Debe irse usted y su hija como rehenes a Roca Casterly, por orden de Lord Kevan Lannister, Mano del Rey. Ahora que la reina está en las mazmorras por su acusación, toda tarea que la reina dejó a cargo debe ser pausado-.

-Todos hemos sufrido pérdidas y promesas rotas -Lord Edmure dijo, con su cara de niño-. No replique, ya que otras personas sufren peores situaciones que las suyas.

Sybell estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Yo fui prometida con buenos casamientos y poderes para mis hijos! ¡Hice bien mi trabajo, no merezco esto! -Sybell se precipitó hacia Lady Alysanne, mirándola con ojos fríos-. ¡TODO PARA NADA!

-Por favor, Ser Forley, acompaña a Lady Sybell a sus aposentos, que debe de estar cansada- se veía que Lady Lefford estaba incómoda con su presencia-.

-Vamos Lady Sybell. Hemos hecho un largo camino, debe de irse a dormir -Ser Forley la cogió delicadamente el brazo, a lo que ésta se retorció tanto que le dio un golpe a Ser Forley.

Cuando Sybell entró a los aposentos, Jeyne no estaba. 'Tengo que buscarla, podría perderse y puede meterse en líos. Aunque debería de darle el sol en la cara'. Sybell se cambió de ropa y se fue a dormir; hacía días que no dormía en una cama bien dicha.

En plena noche, Sybell escuchó ruidos en la habitación. Estaba todo oscuro, y silencioso. Era un silencio vacío; No había estrellas en el cielo y sólo se podía ver la figura del relieve de las montañas. Sybell tenía un mal presentimiento.

Escuchaba una puerta abrirse poco a poco, e unos pasos torpes que intentaban ser sigilosos. Vio una sombra delgada y pequeña, aunque se podía a otra sombra al exterior, más grande y ancha, esperando a la sombra pequeña. Sybell encendió su vela y vio a su hija intentando abrir la puerta del balcón con impaciencia y pánico.

-Jeyne, ¿porque estás despierta a estas horas de la noche? -preguntó Sybell en tono autoritario, aunque su hija no respondió y abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar rápido hacia fuera.

Sybell salió de su cama enfadada por su desobediencia y sale al balcón; hacía mucho frío y la noche estaba más oscura que nunca. Ve que Jeyne está encima del balcón de mármol con decorados de leones dorados. También ve a Edmure Tully, que estaba con una capa oscura y que tenía una larga cuerda alrededor suya, estaba atando la cuerda sobre la cintura de Jeyne con agilidad. Sybell sabía qué iban a hacer.

-¡Jeyne! ¡JEYNE! No lo hagas. NO LO HAGAS- gritó Sybell, aunque Jeyne ya estaba trepando hacia abajo.

Sybell, fue hacia el balcón y se agarró a la cuerda, bajando para hacer que Jeyne regrese, quien estaba a punto de tocar el suelo. Sybell no era tan joven como antes, y empezó a moverse demasiado. De repente, Sybell ve una luz en lo alto de la torre. ''Me han visto''. Miró hacia abajo y Edmure y Jeyne ya no estaban. ''Lo tenían todo planeado. Se iban a escapar los dos imbéciles con ayuda de otros imbéciles''.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, dos flechas atravesaron su hombro y pecho, cayendo desde la torre. Cada vez estaba más cerca del suelo, pero Sybell sólo pudo recordar la sonrisa de su abuela Maggy.


	2. Melisandre I

En el Muro siempre hacía frío, ya sea invierno o verano; pero Melisandre nunca tendría frío gracias al poder de R'hllor que hay sobre ella. En sus aposentos siempre estaba oscuro, pero incluso en los rincones más oscuro se pueden iluminar, y Melisandre encendió un fuego para hacerlo.

Tenía que ver cómo estaba el Rey Stannis, aunque no estaba segura si iba a verlo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que vería algo. Melisandre sólo ve lo que el Señor de la Luz le permite ver, y a veces eso no coincidía con su voluntad.

-Rezo por la fuerza que puedas dar al rey Stannis, rezo por que su calor nunca se apague y derrote a los que quieran crear caos en contra suya. Rezo por el rey Stannis Baratheon, verdadero rey de los Sietes Reinos y soldado de ti. Ilumínale el camino y que no se pierda en la oscuridad. Doy gracias al calor que me das, Señor, y el calor que le das al rey Stannis. Ilumínamos el camino y que la oscuridad no reacaiga sobre nosotros, porque la noche es oscura y lleno de terrores- Melisandre rezó.

Estuvo viendo durante un largo tiempo las llamas que se consumían; no veía nada, sólo llamas. Aunque sus ojos no le escocían, sentía que el rubí de su collar rojo ardía más que nunca; Melisandre creía que algún momento se iba a quemar.

Melisandre sabía por experiencia que a veces las visiones no aparecían solas. Tenía que quedarse horas mirando; pasaba tardes y noches enteras mirando las llamas con esperanza de ver algo; a veces lo conseguía y a veces no. Pero esta vez era diferente. Las llamas no enseñaban nada, pero por alguna razón, Melisandre debía seguir mirándolas, como si en algún momento algo importante le va mostrar. ''Está pasando algo, pero no me lo quiere mostrar''. A Melisandre jamás le ha había pasado eso.

Y entonces, todo pasó muy rápido; vio a un dragón enroscado en una rosa azul derramando una gota de sangre que luego se convierte en una espada llameante, los miles de ojos rojos observando de todas partes, una manada de lobos juntos sobre un hielo frágil, nieve cayendo sobre el muro, y lo más intenso que vio: Azor Ahai. Era él, Melisandre estaba segura, llevaba _Dueña de la Luz_ y luchaba contra los sirvientes del Gran Otro. Pero de nuevo apareció más nieve, como siempre. '¿Qué me quieres transmitir?'' No lo entiende.

Más visiones se acercan, viene igual de rápido que se van, cada vez más intensas. Melisandre no sabía hasta cuánto podía durar así, ya que en cualquier momento sentía que iba a explotar. ''Jamás me había pasado esto, y no sé por qué es así''.

Una visión aterradora apareció; estaban de nuevo las calaveras, y había nieve encima de ellas, aunque las calaveras se abrían camino con cuchillos. De repente, se ve a Jon cayendo del Muro, y entrando en su lobo huargo, con las calaveras bailando alrededor de él. Luego se ve fuego, fuego que combate contra el Gran Otro, pero la visión se veía borrosa con las calaveras y los cuchillos bailando alrededor del lobo. Melisandre se desplomó del suelo.

''Debo de hablar con Lord Nieve, y rápido''. Melisandre se levantó, débil, y miró al fuego una vez más. No vio nada.

Salió de sus aposentos, quien estaba Devan en la puerta. Devan miró a Melisandre y después miró al suelo; levantó la vista de nuevo, esta vez mirándola directamente a sus ojos. ''Un chico valiente''.

-Devan, dile a Lord Nieve que quiero hablar con él lo antes posible. Sé discreto- cuántos menos lo sabían mejor-.

-Como usted diga, mi señora- Devan se fue corriendo-.

El rubí rojo le abrasaba la garganta, y Melisandre no lo aguantaba más. ''Tendré que ir yo misma a por él''. Se puso su capa roja y salió al patio común.

Había sucedido algo extraño. No había hombres practicando con las espadas, ni chicos aprendiendo a utlizarlas, ni siquiera los mayordomos estaban ahí. Sólo había un silencio, eterno y frío, que estaba por todo el campo. Melisandre miró al cielo; estaba nublado, y era casi de noche. Ninguna estrella estaba asomada. Después miró al Muro; seguía siendo implacable, fuerte y sólido. Miró de izquierda a derecha, contemplándolo, y de repente ve humo. Melisandre supo que no era nada bueno.

Empezó a correr como pudo; con el vestido y las capas era difícil incluso andar, más la nieve estaba abundante y sus pies se hundían en la nieve. Conforme corría, veía con más claridad el humo, y poco a poco el alrededor. Había una enorme hoguera y había hombres a su alrededor. Eran prácticamente todos los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche; todos negros, inquietos y solemnes. También había salvajes, que estaban extrañamente en silencio y Melisandre vio con horror; había una pila de troncos unidos en un cuadrado cual encima había un cuerpo; el cuerpo de Jon Nieve. Tenía a su espada entre sus manos, y estaba tumbado, durmiendo. Todos los muertos duermen.

-¡¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- nadie respondió-. Sólo el viento respondió, gélido y cortante como un cuchillo. Melisandre se precipitó hacia la hoguera; de alguna manera había que salvarlo.

El rubí de Melisandre le ardía más que nunca, así que empezó a correr. Sentía las pulsaciones a través del rubí por cada paso que daba, y vio como todos la miraban. Algunos la miraban con tristeza, otros con furia; otros con admiración, otros con lujuria, pero había incertidumbre y asombro en todas ellas. No sabía cómo detener el fuego; no sabía cómo detener la muerte.

Y entonces, todo pasó muy lento; Melisandre cayó de rodillas, empezando a rezar una oración incomprensible mientras que su rubí ardía con fuerza, sientiendo como su propia sangre bajaba por su pecho. Melisandre solo rezó, rezó todo lo que pudo y sentía cada vez más dolor a la vez que placer. Sentía todo; las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, su ansiedad, el arrepentimiento de Bowen Marsh, de Witt Whittlestick y otros hermanos, la tristeza del lobo soltario. Y luego, un fuego abrasador le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, una euforia que provenía de la hoguera.

En lo alto de la hoguera, el fuego a punto de llegar, Jon estaba de pie, con Garra en la mano, mirando a todos desde arriba, poderoso. Y entre sal y humo, Azor Ahai revivió.


	3. Daenerys I

Daenerys se despertó tras una noche revuelta; apenas podía dormir. A pesar de ya tener una cama para dormir y ya estaba casi recuperada, apenas podía dormir o comer. No podía hacerlo. Tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver.

Había dejado a sus más importantes consejeros y amigos a merced de Meereen y Yunkai, con una guerra a punto de comenzar. No era propio de una madre abandonar a sus hijos, aunque sólo lo hizo para rescatar a su otro hijo. Aún así, estaba perdida; no sabía ni cómo volver ni nada.

Drogon aparece de vez en cuando por el cielo, y rara vez descansaba al lado de Dany; parece que ha crecido. Dany no se había fijado hasta qué punto de enorme estaba; se veía un gran punto negro a lo largo del cielo y a veces hasta sus alas eclipsaban algunos campamentos. Se había vuelto fiero y fuerte, donde antes era pequeño e indefenso.

El pueblo dothraki se sentía intimidado por Drogon; se asustaban con solo el batir de sus alas. Le llamaban el 'caballo alado negro', y no lo veían bueno ya que para ellos, los caballos no vuelan.

Dany se vistió con lo que le dieron; una chaqueta de cuero pintada, sus pantalones de piel de caballo y unas sandalias. Se hizo las trenzas ella misma; quería recordarles que ella fue una _khaleesi_. Se lavó la cara y se comió el resto de la cena que no se acabó anoche. Cuando veía que estaba lista, salió de su campamento.

Al salir, sintió como una ráfaga de aire ondeaba los mechones que le quedaron sueltos; olió la tierra que la rodeaba y escuchó la risa de los niños. Vio el montón de campamentos al lado suya, vio a las mujeres lavando la ropa o trayendo comida de un campamento a otro; vio a los caballos tranquilos, bebiendo. Se sentía viva y muerta al mismo tiempo; sabía que su fin se acercaba.

La noche anterior, una de las _khaleesiyas_ (doncella en dothraki) le avisó que Khal Pono quería hablar con ella al día siguiente. Dany estaba segura de que no iban a hablar pacíficamente, y acabarían discutiendo; ya que al fin y al cabo, Dany debería estar con las _dosh khaleen_. Dany tiene que estar preparada para lo que se tenía que enfrentar si quería ganar. Tenía que volver a Meereen, a rescatar a sus hijos de la esclavitud y del desamparo, _tenía _que hacerlo. 'Si miro atrás, estoy perdida'.

Se dirigió al campamento de Khal Pono ella sola; tenía que parecer fuerte. Por suerte Dany recordó donde estaba.

El campamento de Dany estaba cerca de del Khal por su estatus de antigua _khaleesi_, aunque no hubo ninguna doncella fija para ella. Al parecer Khal Pono seguía teniendo rencor.

Dany ha estado bastante tiempo descansando, aunque podía recordar con claridad qué pasó desde que encontró al nuevo _khalassar_.

Khal Pono no se bajó de la silla; si lo hacía, quedaría débil. Dany se acercó y se quedaron mirando durante el largo tiempo; después Pono encargó algunas doncellas para que la cuidasen y la curasen. Dany estuvo a punto de desmayarse; pero no lo hizo. Los dothrakis sólo seguían a los más fuertes, y Dany no podía permitirse estar débil.

Tras una quincena de estar reposando, estaba casi recuperada, por l0 que pidió a una de las doncellas traerle noticias; aunque sólo obtuvo una charla con Pono al día siguiente.

Dany ya estaba a la entrada del campamento. 'Debo de hacerlo por mi pueblo, por mi reino. Meereen me espera, y Poniente también'. Dany respiró profundamente y entró. 'Si miro atrás, estoy perdida'.

Khal Pono, Mago y otros dothrakis que Dany no reconocía estaban discutiendo sobre algo importante; pero al entrar Dany, se callaron. Todos miraron al Khal, quien tenía un rostro que parecía estar esculpido de piedra. Dejó su _arakh_ en la mesa central y miró a sus jinetes de sangre y asintió, y después volvió a mirar a Dany. Había cambiado desde que Dany lo vio por última vez; estaba más moreno y tenía más trenzas con campanillas en el pelo, y estaba más musculoso y fornido. Extrañamente, le recordó a Drogo. 'Pero él nunca será mi sol y mis estrellas'. Mago también había cambiado, todo había cambiado. Dany iba a enseñarles que ella también.

-¿Ya te has recuperado de tu enfermedad?- Khal Pono dijo-.

-No estaba enferma; sólo débil- Dany tenía que ser firme-. 'Si miro atrás estoy perdida'.

-Enferma y débil es lo mismo -Mago sonrió con sus finos labios-. Eso es algo que no entendías con Drogo, ¿verdad?-.

-No he venido a hablar sobre mi sol y mis estrellas- Dany tenía que parecer serena ante ellos-. Khal Pono, querías hablar conmigo.

-Yo te lo dije, únete a las _dosh khaleen_, donde te pertenecía, pero aún así me ignoraste y trajiste maldición a los que te rodeaban-Khal Pono era solemne-. Aún así, nunca es tarde. Deja a tu dragón y marcha hacia Vaes Dothrak y aconseja con tu sabiduría de _khaleesi_ el resto de tus días, y a lo mejor te dejaré incluso aconsejarme-.

-No voy a negociar con esos términos. Sí, he sido _khaleesi_, pero también soy la sangre del dragón y verdadera reina de los Siete Reinos, y debo recuperar lo que es mío por derecho- Dany dio un paso hacia delante-.

-Eres la sangre de dragón y reina dices, pero sólo has traído perdición y ira del Dios Caballo. Vuelve con lo que te pertenece y tu reino no sufrirá más- Pono miró a los ojos de Dany-.

-Pienso rescatar a mi reino con sangre y fuego, no pasar el resto de mis días pudriéndome con viejas _khaleesis_. Déjame ir y recuperaré lo que es mío-.

-Nunca fue tuyo, y lo sabes -Pono empezó a andar por la mesa-. Ya que no vas a aceptar ser _dosh khaleen_, no me queda otra opción que matarte. Aunque si quieres tu vida, vas a tener que darme algo a cambio- Pono se acercó a Dany-.

-No te daré a mi dragón, si eso es lo que pretendes -Dany jamás daría uno de sus hijos, y menos a Drogon-.

-No quiero a tu caballo alado endemoniado. Podría quemarnos en cualquier momento, y no es un caballo como otro cualquiera, porque los caballos no escupen fuego. Lo quiero es un reino -Pono miró seriamente a Dany-. Quiero que los dothrakis sigan a un mismo Khal, como siempre se ha hecho desde que el Dios Caballo nos hizo carne. Quiero que todo vuelva a como era antes. Necesito que todo vuelva a estar junto. Mi _khalassar_ es bastante grande, aunque no está al completo. Tiene que estar todo unido de nuevo, y necesito algo más que guerras y sangre, necesito algo que me teman de verdad, tanto para que no se vuelva a separar el _khalassar _de nuevo. Necesito fuego para cerrar lo que no se pueda abrir de nuevo-.

Dany entendió lo que debía hacer.


	4. Alayne I

Alayne abrió los ojos al escuchar las cortinas aletean suavemente como las alas coloridas de un dragón. Era un día nuevo en las Puertas de la Luna; a pesar del frío, el sol salía al cielo tímidamente con su frágil brillo, eclipsando las nubes que intentaban taparle. Por alguna razón, a Alayne le recordó a Robalito.

-Alayne, Lady Myranda quiere tu presencia en el salón -Maddy dijo al entrar a su habitación-

'Querrá pasar otra mañana conmigo'. Myranda Royce tenía cariño a la dulce Alayne, quien era dulce de corazón y sonrojaba a la mínima insinuación. 'Espero que no quiera insistir otra vez en emparejarme con alguno de los caballeros que residen aquí'. Nadie sabía aún su compromiso con Harrold Harryng, ya que su padre tiene que arreglar algunas roturas, como él dice. No se puede arriesgar con el compromiso; se vería claro las ambiciones de Peter Baelish.

Alayne se puso un vestido de lana azul marino que resaltaban sus ojos; un regalo de Randa. Modesto pero mejor de lo que ha tenido desde que es Alayne. Se recogió su cabello en una espesa trenza. Su pelo ha crecido bastante desde que llegó al Valle; le llegaba por la cintura, aunque era de un marrón sin brillo, apagado. 'Había una niña con el mismo pelo que yo. Pero esa era la hermana de Sansa Stark, no de Alayne Piedra'. Hace dos semanas que se teñió el cabello marrón, aunque sabía que el tinte no duraría demasiado. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su padre, era muy difícil conseguir un buen tinte de Myr en estos tiempos, así que Alayne ocasionalmente tenía que teñirse el pelo tres veces en una luna.

Alayne salió de la habitación y se fue hacia el salón. Las Puertas de la Luna era mucho más grande que el Valle, aunque no era tan bello; las paredes eran de un color blanco desgastado, y las salas amplias pero desnudas. Había un patio, pero ahora no podía salir al andar; estaba lleno de nieve, y a Alayne se le mojaría su nuevo de vestido azul.

Al entrar al salón se encontró Myranda Royce hablando con su padre, Lord Nestor Royce. Al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre algo. Lord Nestor Royce siempre fue un hombre severo y serio cuando habla, pero Miranda tenía carácter y era decisiva respecto a todo. A pesar de las leves pero abundantes conversaciones que Lord Nestor y Randa tenía, se parecían como un padre e hija se parecen. A Alayne le dio una punzada de celos.

Myranda, al ver a Alayne, dejó a su padre con un desinteresado adiós y fue hacia ella. Myranda iba con un vestido verde césped con adornos claros a su alrededor. Su cintura apenas se movía y parecía en cualquier momento que su busto iba a explotar.

-¡Hola, querida mía! -le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Mi padre tiene ahora un repentino interés en casarme con otro burro que ha encontrado en el Valle, y le he dicho que para burros, me caso con uno de los de Mya. Bueno, vamos a alejarnos de este frío lugar y vámonos a dar un paseo, que necesito quitarme este maldito frío que tengo desde que llegué aquí de nuevo. ¡Malditos inviernos!

-Sí, mi señora -dijo Alayne.

-Como no, otra cosa no podías decir -Lady Myranda sonrió.

La vida de Alayne Piedra en las Puertas de la Luna era diferente al del Nido; donde antes había silencio ahora hay interminables charlas y risas y donde antes era miedo ahora era comodidad. Lady Myranda se hizo amiga de Alayne tan rápido como un águila coge a su presa. 'No pienso ser la presa de nadie ahora, seré el águila, al quien todos temerán por su astucia y valentía'. Sansa era débil, pero Alayne era fuerte y valiente.

-Bueno, querida Alayne, el año va acabando y se acerca uno nuevo, y espero que este no sea tan horrible como el anterior, pero espero que sea igual de emocionante -Myranda Royce bufó-. Estaré otro año aquí de nuevo mientras me pudro lentamente en este enorme castillo mío. No me pienses mal de mí, pero quiero ver mundo; quiero vivir y quiero experimentar como una joven mujer que soy. Pero por desgracia, las mujeres en este mundo no experimentan más que la hombría de los hombres que están en su cama, y el innecesario dolor de traer un niño al mundo. A veces me gustaría ser hombre y irme de aquí para ver que hay fuera de este Valle, pero luego pienso en lo cómoda que estoy aquí y que aquí no podía estar mejor que una hija de un lord y no me quiero ir -miró a Alayne y rió-. Y tú, dulce Alayne, ¿qué harías si tuvieras la mínima oportunidad de ver mundo y dejar a un lado nuestro frágil Robert?

'He visto el mundo, y por eso estoy aquí. Sé lo amable que eres, pero de mí no sacarás nada', Alayne pensó. Miró los ojos de Randa y sonrió ampliamente.

-Si me fuera, mi padre se enfadaría tanto que cuando llegase, me tendría que convertir en una piedra de verdad -'soy la más valiosa de sus armas, y si me pierde, será más difícil para él'. Aunque su padre nunca tiene nada difícil al que temer.

-Siempre pensando en tu padre, como una hija leal que eres. A veces envidio la relación que tienes con tu padre, más cercana que la de mi padre y mía -rió al ver la expresión sorprendida de Alayne-. Aunque eres mucho más bella que él. No te puedo decir que te voy a ofender, pero no veo nada de él en ti -Myranda examinó detalladamente a Alayne, atenta.

'Sospecha. No, no sospecha, pero sabe que algo no encaja'. La verdad es que Alayne era bastante diferente a su padre; nariz recta y con pecas, con ojos grandes y azules y labios definidos y llenos, Alayne era guapa para ser la hija bastarda de Petyr Baelish, de ojos grises y verdes con una mirada astuta, nariz afilada y finos labios. De hecho, era _bastante_ guapa para ser hija de Petyr, algo que a Alayne le preocupaba desde que llegó a las Puertas. `Nos descubrirán, aquí hay más personas y sospecharán'. Incluso Alayne era más alta que su padre. 'No te preocupes, querida hija, en otra vida serías mi hija de verdad, pero afortunadamente has heredado los rasgos de tu querida madre, y con eso basta'. A pesar de la confianza de Petyr, a Alayne aún le atormentaba a veces por las noches.

-Mi padre me suele decir que me parezco bastante a mi madre, aunque apenas tengo memoria de ella -la madre de Alayne murió cuando Alayne era pequeña, como su padre y ella acordaron.

-Seguramente tu madre era igual de bella que tú, dulce Alayne, aunque la genética no siempre acierta. Menos mal que heredé el cuerpo de mi madre y no la inmensa de carne al que mi padre tiene como cuerpo. De pequeña creía que mi padre era realmente un gigante y que algún día sería como él. Pero como siempre, la genética es una suerte.

Myranda iba a decir algo más, pero Maddy vino corriendo hacia Alayne y ella.

-Mis señoras… -empezó Maddy.

-Más te vale que sea importante -dijo Miranda, medio animada medio seria- necesito buscarle un buen hombre para lo que hay entre las piernas de nuestra querida Alayne.

-Lo siento mi señora, pero es… Lord Robert.

-¿Otra vez? -Alayne empezó a preocuparse; Robert se ha puesto enfermo desde que llegó aquí y cada ataque es un peligro de muerte para él-.

-Mi señora… Lord Robert escupe sangre.

-Llama al maestre y que acuda al pobre Robin -dijo Alayne-. Voy a su alcoba.

-Bueno, se ve que el Señor del Valle es más importante que un marido -y Myranda se fue tan rápido como lo dijo-.

'Va a decírselo a su padre'. Al parecer Myranda Royce y su padre no se llevan tan mal como se ve.

Alayne voló hacia la habitación donde reside Robert Arryn. El pobre pidió una cerca de Alayne, pero debido al estatus de los dos, están en diferentes pisos.

'No, no debe de enfermar tan rápido. Aún no. Aún no. Espera a la ejecución de la Reina Cersei, pero no ahora. Sólo empeorarán las cosas'. Y por alguna razón, Alayne se sentía tremendamente culpable. 'Si no, mi padre se disgustará'.

La alcoba de Robert era una de las mejores del castillo. Era amplia, con mármol alrededor y adornos de oro, unas cortinas y sábanas de seda de Myr azul como el cielo y con una gran chimenea. Pero Robin no le gustaba el sol últimamente y preferiría estar a oscuras todo el rato; cree que es una pesadilla, y que en algún momento se despertará de los dulces cantos de su madre con sus suaves y blandos brazos.

Al entrar Alayne vio que todo era gris y olía mal; no hay una gran diferencia en el Nido. Vio a Robin en la cama con varios pañuelos llenos de sangre; estaba peor de lo que Alayne creía. 'Aún no, aún no'.

-Robalito, ¿qué tal está mi fuerte señor del Valle -dijo Alayne, animosa.

-Ya no soy fuerte, no lo soy. Toso sangre, Alayne -Robert gimoteó-. Esto nunca me había pasado con mamá. Quiero a mamá de vuelta. ¡Quiero a mamá de vuelta! -Robin empezó a toser aún más sangre.

-Ay, Robalito… -Alayne lo rodeó con sus brazos-. Tu siempre serás fuerte, y también valiente. Una persona siempre puede ser fuerte, ya sea guerrero o herrero, viejo o niño, mujer o hombre, plebeyo o señor. Siempre serás mi lord del Valle y siempre me siento segura cuando estás aquí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ser fuerte incluso enfermo y pequeño? -Robin no perdía esperanza.

-_Eres_ fuerte, Robalito. Eres más fuerte y valiente que muchos guerreros de Poniente. Pero ellos también enferman, ¿sabes? Tienes que recuperarte como ellos -le apretó suavemente contra el pecho, y Robert tenía la costumbre de hundirse entre sus pechos.

-Yo soy fuerte, pero… -Robert miró a los ojos de Alayne-. ¿Vendrá el maestre Colemon? ¿Me curará y seré un guerrero de nuevo?

-Sí, Robalito, pero no sé si será nuestro querido maestre -alguien entró a la alcoba-.

-Soy el maestre Ryman, para ver cómo está Lord Arryn -intenta buscar a alguien-. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Alayne Piedra, hija de Petyr Baelish -a diferencia del maestre, los ojos de Alayne se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y vio como el maestre intentaba entrar a ciegas.

-Lady Alayne… Su padre le ha pedido que vaya en cuanto pueda. Cuando antes, mejor.

-¡No! -Robert replicó-. Alayne, quédate conmigo -cogió el brazo de Alayne tan fuerte que ella pensó que se lo iba a arrancar.

-Me quedaré contigo -sonrió Alayne-, pero debes de obedecer al maestre y no replicar más -se dirigió al maestre-. ¿Ha recibido alguna noticia o orden más de mi padre?

-No, mi señora, excepto de que tipo de cura debo darle -miró con desconfiaza e incomodidad a Alayne-.

'Mi padre le ha dado órdenes'. Sabía lo que significaba.

Se quedó con Robert y con el maestre un rato más hasta que Robin cayó dormido tras una bebida que le dio el maestre, quien dijo que no era muy fuerte. Alaben abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a la alcoba de Lord Baelish.

Petyr Baelish, Lord Regente del Valle de Arryn, estaba en la baranda de la terraza que daba su habitación, cual era apropiada para su estatus pero modesta. Cuando escuchó pasos, giró lentamente y se dirige hacia dentro.

-Hola, padre -dijo Alayne.

-Cada día que te veo, creo que te vuelves más hermosa -examina los rasgos de su rostro-. Exacta a Cat. ¿Quién te ha dado ese vestido?

-Lady Myranda Royce… Me considera como su amiga.

-Y así debe de ser. Debes de crear aliados más que nunca ahora que las cosas no están firmes aquí, tras el repentino fallecimiento de nuestro querido Robalito.

Alayne no puedo evitar sorprenderse.

-Pero… ¿Tan pronto? -recordó la sangre-. Tú… ¿tú has…?

-No, dulce hija, el único culpable de aquí es el frágil cuerpo de Robert. Gracias a eso, debo de cambiar ciertos planes… -miró al cuerpo de arriba a abajo de ella-. Ven, querida mía, te voy a dar un regalo.

-¿Otro? -Alayne estaba más sorprendida que emocionada. 'LA última vez que me dio uno, era un compromiso'.

-Este, querida mía, te encantará.

La llevó a su cama y allí lo vio; el largo vestido blanco de brocado con perlas blancas alrededor, para un cuerpo largo y esbelto; como el cuerpo de ella.

-Pruébatelo -dijo Lord Baelish.

Alayne fue a un sitio apartado y se lo puso con nudos complicados pero a su alcance. Comparado con el vestido de Lady Myranda, era un trapo viejo. Se soltó el pelo y salió de la esquina de donde estaba. Lord Baelish sonrió al verla.

-Estás… Preciosa, querida Alayne. Preciosa -Petyr se acercó a ella-. Aún no me has dado… Mi regalo.

'No me obliga, pero estaré en deuda con él, y algún día tenía que hacerlo'. Petyr Baelish iba de color azul verdoso que resaltaban sus ojos; de alguna manera era atractivo.

Alayne se quitó los lazos y se quedó en la ropa interior, a la que se quitó también. Los pelos se le erizaron del frío pero también vio algo que se subió de Petyr. La cogió y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Sus manos iban bajando poco a poco por su pecho y por su caderas, intentando ir al final de ella.

-Debes de ser una doncella para el encamamiento de Harrold Harrying -dijo Lord Petyr entre pautas de largos besos y toqueteos-. En cambio, si me puedes ayudar en una cosa -cogió las manos de Alayne y las puso en su hombría, que estaba fuera y alto como el honor-.

Alayne no tenía claro qué hacer, pero imaginó lo que debía. Bajó lentamente su rostro hasta encontrárselo con él mismo. Lo único que debía que hacer era abrir la boca.

Alayne salió de la habitación como si hubiese tenido una pequeña reunión con su padre, como Lord y Lady Royce. De todos modos, nadie estaba allí, así que nada levantaría sospechas.

Al llegar al salón vio que Lord Royce y su hija estaban hablando con varios hombres quienes Alayne no conocía, y también se dio cuenta de la cantidad de caballeros que había alrededor. Myranda la vio y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase.

-Mira Alayne, ese es el heredero del pobre Robin -miraba hacia la puerta-.

Alayne dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta también y vio a Anya Waynwood con su inconfundible aire de nobleza y bajita como ella era, con un vestido largo de color verde con las armas de los Waynwood. Pero alguien estaba agarrado de su brazo; era un chico joven y bastante atractivo, que debía de ser más o menos de la edad de Alayne, de ojos azul como el mar y pelo rubio brillante. Sabía quién era.

-Lady Myranda, Lord Royce, Lady Alayne -comenzó Anya Waynwood, implacable-, este es ser Harrold Hardyng -dijo mientras que Harrold sonreía con sus famosos hoyuelos-.


	5. Theon I

**Este capítulos va después cronológicamente del capítulo adelantado de Theon del real Vientos de Invierno. Espero que me haya parecido al verdadero Theon, ya que es uno de los personajes que más ha cambiado desde el principio.**

* * *

><p>Theon estaba de nuevo en Invernalia. Estaba con Robb, luchando con espadas de madera o bromeando, y todo volvía a ser como antes. Bran y Arya jugaban, Sansa cuchicheaba por lo bajo y cotilleaba con Jeyne Poole, y Rickon estaba agarrado de su madre, Lady Catelyn, mientras que Eddard Stark miraba con felicidad lo que él había conseguido en tantos años de sufrimiento. Aunque lo peor iba a pasar.<p>

De repente estaba en el Bosque de los Lobos, sólo que no era Hediondo, era Theon Greyjoy, joven y descarado. Tenía todos sus dedos y parecía fuerte y varonil. Estaba enfrente del arciano, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas rojas, recordando a la sangre. El árbol le hablaba. 'Theon, Theon'. Lo decía en un tono melancólico, y triste.

Theon miró al cielo, y estaba gris y blanco, cayendo nieve desde los interminables cielos. Los copos de nieve se apoyaban en las finas hojas de los árboles; el invierno se acerca. Cuervos negros volaban del norte al sur; perdidos en la esperanza, y los fuertes y calientes pozos de Invernalia estaban secos. 'Nunca se habían secado'. A Theon le entró un escalofrío.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el arciano, quien cada estaba llamando su nombre con más intensidad. Algo había cambiado. Había un hombre pequeño, con poco pelo y grasiento, ojos desorbitados y grande nariz de patata. Theon sabía de quién se trataba. Hediondo se acercaba a Theon.

-Hediondo, Hediondo, has tocado fondo -el propio Hediondo lo decía a Theon.

-No soy Hediondo, soy Theon Greyjoy, hijo de Balon Greyjoy -Theon debía recordar quién era.

-Hediondo, Hediondo, rima con monstruo -seguía cantando el antiguo Hediondo.

-¡Soy Theon de la Casa Greyjoy! -a Theon se le acabó la paciencia.

Conforme Hediondo se acercaba a Theon, éste se volvía canoso, agrietado, con rasguños, y lo peor de todo; sus dedos comenzaban a desaparecer.

-Hediondo, Hediondo…

-¡SOY THEON!

A una pulgada del rostro de Theon, Hediondo se quedó quieto. Podía oler el olor apestoso que Hediondo desprendía. Le daría arcadas si no fuera porque se siente demasiado débil para moverse.

-¿Estás seguro? -Hediondo le preguntó, desafiante.

Y Hediondo se adentró a Theon, como si él fuese el aire, o peor; la nada. Theon gritó de dolor.

Intentó correr todo lo que pudo lejos de Hediondo, pero se tropezó con una piedra y acabó en los bordes de un lago, cual era el único que tenía agua, aunque era negra, no como la cristalina habitual de las aguas calientes de Invernalia. Aún así, Theon podía ver su reflejo.

Ya no era el rostro atractivo y joven que asomaba al lago; tenía arrugas, moretones, la piel blanca como la leche cortada, con poco pelo, fino y blanco como el cabello de un viejo. Pero lo peor era la expresión del rostro; asustado, cobarde, todo lo contrario que fue un día; todo lo contrario que nunca volverá a ser. 'Intento huir de Hediondo, pero Hediondo soy yo'. De repente una luz amarilla le cegó.

-¿Dónde está? No puedo verlo con la oscuridad -una voz de mujer preguntaba.

-Está ahí, en la pared de la izquierda. Está dormido, el muy cobarde -una voz de hombre hablaba. Él sabía quién era; uno de los carceleros que Stands Baratheon le había adjudicado a él cuando se hartó de él y lo mandó a una cabaña. Era algún un caballero de origen noble.

-Tened cuidado, ya que es de mi hermano de quien estáis hablando -Asha Greyjoy estaba molesta.

-Perdone el insulto, mi señora -el carcelero dijo en tono de burla-. No quería ofenderos -cerró la puerta, dejando una vela para iluminar la habitación. A pesar de ser una vela que prendía una débil llama, a él le hizo llorar un poco por la intensidad de la luz.

-Gilipollas -Asha maldijo-. ¿Estás bien, Theon? Sé que esto no es un palacio, ni siquiera una alcoba en condiciones, pero por lo menos no estás sujeto en la nada.

-Estoy solo en la oscuridad -él murmuró.

-Ya lo sé, como todos estamos. Escucha Theon, debo de contarte algunas cosas que sucedieron mientras que… -estaba incómoda- con el bastardo de Bolton.

-¡No le llames así! -él defendió-. Te hará mucho daño si lo vuelves a decir.

De nuevo, vio la expresión que él tanto odiaba de su hermana, y las mujeres en general; la compasión. Su hermana Asha sabía lo que había pasado, lo que le _había_ hecho, y desde entonces ella es mucho más amable con él de lo que nunca fue. 'Le doy pena. Ve a su hermano pequeño roto y sabe que morirá pronto, y se entristece'. Era un pensamiento extraño para él.

-Nuestro padre ha muerto. Murió porque cayó del puente de Pyke en una tormenta -dijo Asha.

'Lord Balon Greyjoy ha muerto'. Él no sentía nada, ni pena ni alegría. Su verdadero padre murió hace tiempo en Desembarco del Rey, decapitado. Balón Greyjoy era un extraño para él.

-Y el tío Euron ha vuelto. Un día después de la muerte de nuestro padre -'¿por qué será?-. El tío Aeron convocó la Asamblea de la Sucesión, ya que… Todos te habíamos creído muerto, Theon. No diste señales de vida -tras una pausa, Asha continuó-. Nos presentamos Gylbert Farwyn, Dunstan Drumm, Erik Ironmaker, tío Victarion Greyjoy, el tío Euron y yo. Yo tendría por ley ser la nueva Señora de las Islas del Hierro, pero los muy gilipollas creyeron que una mujer no podría hacerse cargo. Yo tenía mucho apoyo, e iba a ganar, pero al parecer los hombres del tío Victarion son tan inestables como su discurso, así que se pelearon contra mis hombres, hasta que el tío Euron hizo sonar algún cuerno de dragón o algo así y empezó a hablar de dragones. Finalmente lo eligieron como nuevo Rey de las Islas del Norte. Yo ofrecí paz, algo que todos no queremos, necesitamos, pero al parecer la gente se aferra más a los deseos que la realidad del futuro.

'Han convocado la Asamblea de la Sucesión, algo que no había pasado en miles de años'. Era extraño como antes Theon Greyjoy siempre se nombrara a sí mismo como el heredero de Pyke, pero ahora no le importa quién suceda a quién. 'Cuando la música acabe y la danza se pare, nadie sabrá quién ganará el juego de tronos'.

-Me han casado con Erik Ironmaker, aunque todavía no me lo he follado -'ahora sí que estás casada, ¿verdad Esgred?-. Por suerte, ese viejo desgraciado morirá solo y podré heredar lo que tiene, si el muy imbécil tenía algo.

-¿Qué… Qué harán conmigo? ¿Me van a decapitar? -Theon no quería sonar débil, pero hizo el efecto contrario.

Su hermana le dio una mirada triste.

-No sé cómo vas a salir de ésta, Theon. Ni siquiera yo sé dónde acabaré -Asha suspiró-. No te puedo asegurar nada Theon, excepto una muerte rápida y sin dolor, pero no te puedo asegurar que vivas durante mucho tiempo. Por suerte, encontraremos a un Hijo del Hierro y nos pueda llevar a casa entre la confusión con Ramsay Niev… Bolton. O te puedo ayudar -Asha consideró un momento-. O el Bastardo gane y nos mate a todos de una vez.

'Sería tan pero que tan dulce. Acabaría con este sufrimiento y me reuniría con Robb y jugaríamos a las espadas de madera para siempre'. Intentó sonreír, pero todo le dolía, así que soltó un gemido.

-Ash… As… Asha -intentó pronunciar el nombre de su hermana.

-¿Theon?

-Si estoy muy herido o… peor… con… con… -le costaba hablar tras mucho tiempo- Lord Ramsay… Mátame.

Asha intentó tocarle, pero no veía nada, así que se puso de pie. Asha había adelgazado desde la última vez que la vio; ya no era tan musculosa y esbelta, estaba muy delgada y ya no parecía tan fuerte como antes . 'El Invierno afecta a todos'. Quería reírse por el lema de los Starks, pero le dolía demasiado todo como parecer el mínimo movimiento.

-Adiós, Theon, adiós -le dirigió una larga mirada-. Siempre serás mi hermanito.

Perdió la cuenta de los días, y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin interactuar con nadie. Los carceleros venían una vez cada día para darle pan duro y queso duro, a veces con agua, aunque nunca traían palabra. Tampoco él pedía conversación. No tenía hijos a quien proteger, una mujer a quien amar, una familia a quien necesitar, amigos a quien preocuparse. No tenía nada. Theon Greyjoy tuvo una vez una familia en una ciudad de nieve, ahora esa familia está muerta, y no se sabe si Theon Greyjoy también. Estaba solo en este mundo.

Al cabo de interminables y oscuras horas en una cárcel, alguien abrió las puertas con paso rápido y pegando gritos.

El hombre entró en la celda; era alto con el escudo de Stannis Baratheon, pero a lo que él más le llamó la atención es cómo venía; tenía un rostro desconcertado, sudoroso y tenía algunas heridas de sangre. 'Algo ha pasado'.

-Theon Greyjoy, te vamos a transladar de lugar -el soldado, dijo sin aliento.

-Lord Ramsay ha venido, ¿verdad? -'quiero a mi Hediondo de vuelta'. Rió histéricamente.

Lo sacaron y allí vio la verdad; hombres en la noche, irreconocibles excepto en las llamas que reflectan sus escudos, hombres amarillos y rosas luchan incansablemente bajo la intensa oscuridad del invierno. Se escuchaban gritos de lamento o gritos de gloria, se defendía o atacaba con una espada, todos deseaban que los otros murieran.

Había también hombres blancos con soles negros, hombres con puños rojos como estandartes e incluso el tritón de los Manderly; el norte estaba reunido allí. 'Todos excepto los Stark y pocos más'.

Al ser una aldea pequeña, no tuvieron que caminar mucho y llegaron a la pequeña fortaleza oscura de piedra donde lo encerraron por primera vez. 'Parece más grande de lo que es'. Puede que allí esté la cuestión. No importa qué grande sea la fortaleza, mientras que aparenta que sea grande.

Allí encuentran muchos más hombres de Stannis y también algunos hombres de la guerra, hombres que eran tan cobardes como para salir a morir. 'Se mofan de mí, aunque los verdaderos cobardes son ellos'.

Lo condujeron por pasillos interminables y oscuros, donde el frío y el silencio reinaba en el castillo. Finalmente se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de roble a la que tenía dos antorchas a cada lado. La puerta parecía pesada, y lo condujeron a un agujero negro.

-¿Por qué me cambiáis? ¡Quiero luchar! -'quiero morir, mejor dicho'.

Pero hicieron caso omiso de él y lo dejaron en la penumbra. Cerraron la puerta con un gran golpe; debían de volver a la batalla.

-Eres Theon Greyjoy, la nueva rata traidora de Stannis. ¿A quién más le vas vender tu lealtad? -una voz potente llamaba desde la oscuridad.

-No he vendido la lealtad a nadie, Lord Ramsay… Me trataba mal -le costaba reconocerlo.

-Y gracias a ti, eunuco moribundo, voy a morir por ser leal al Trono y a mi señor feudal.

La voz estaba enfadada, pero le era familiar. ¿Será su consciente? ¿Será una persona? A veces incluso él mismo no estaba seguro.

-Ibas a traicionar a Lord Stannis, el que te ha prometido vengar a los Starks -no sabía con quien hablaba, así que por su bien decidió estar al lado de Stannis Baratheon.

-¡Lo hice por mi familia! El Joven Lobo mató a mi hermano, quien es de su propia sangre, y tenía que arreglarlo todo, ya que mi sobrino es ahora el nuevo Lord, pero está como prisionero en las Torres y mi querida sobrina y heredera es una niña. Debía de proteger a mi familia -la voz estaba furiosa, pero con un poco de debilidad.

-No lo hiciste por tu familia, lo hiciste para ganar gloria -Theon Greyjoy hizo eso una vez; y todo le salió mal.

-Gloria, Familia… Todo lo que un hombre sueña, y tú no sólo me lo has quitado, si no que me lo vas a matar -Arnolf Karstark parecía que iba a matarlo allí mismo, si no fuera por las cadenas que a ambos le limitaban moverse.

-Estás acabado, Lord Karstark.

Arnolf gruñió.

Las horas seguían pasando, y había vuelto al mismo punto; oscuridad, desesperación y nostalgia. Aunque ahora tenía un compañero nuevo, un compañero que si estuvieran libres, le mataría con sus propias manos.

Estaba durmiendo hasta que escuchó más pasos y gritos, y puertas abriéndose. 'Están buscando a alguien'.

Le latía el corazón con fuerza conforme los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes. ¿Lo cambiarán de celda de nuevo? ¿Lord Ramsay ha ganado y quiere a su Hediondo de vuelta? ¿Stannis Baratheon lo ejecutará? No sabía el destino de su vida.

Abrieron la puerta de su celda y hombres rosas entraron; le preguntaron quién era y cuando lo supieron, lo cogieron por las manos y cortaron el cuello a Arnolf Karstark. Lo llevaron fuera de la celda.

Seguía siendo de noche, pero no duraría por mucho tiempo, ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo en el celda. Había incluso más tumulto que antes; habían llegado más hombres y había danzas de espadas allá por dónde veía, hasta que la espada hacia el paso maestro y se metía dentro de un cuerpo. Hombres bailaban alrededor de la muerte.

Los hombres de rosa habrían paso de la forma más violenta que había; incluso cuando no había hombres cerca suya, se acercaban y los mataban igualmente. 'Son igual que su amo'. Pero Hediondo no era igual que su amo.

Cuando se metieron en el bosque, todo se volvió aún más oscuro y los gritos cesaban hasta un silencio más terrorífico; él sabía a dónde le conduciría ese silencio. Los hombres seguían sin dirigirle ninguna palabra, y eran igual de violentos y frívolos que los hombres de Stannis Baratheon.

El silencio era incómodo incluso para los hombres de Lord Ramsay; iban todos rectos y parecían temibles, pero sabía cuál era el olor a miedo, y ellos apestaban. Por cada leve sonido sus cabezas rosas se movían bruscamente hacia el otro lado, tanto que él creía que se lo podían romper sus gordos cuellos.

En las profundidades del bosque era cada vez más oscuro y triste, y no había sonido escuchado por el hombre; parecía que iban hacia la nada. De repente, uno de los soldados se cayó y una flecha salió de la nada y aterrizó en su corazón. El hombre empezó a gritar como si se estuviese quemando con fuego de dragón y empezó a quedarse paralizado. Alguien los estaba vigilando desde mucho tiempo y esperó a la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

-Salid de allí, cobardes, y enfrentaros como hombres y morid como uno. Si no, vais a sufrir un destino peor -dijo un soldado con arrogancia.

Unas figuras pequeñas empezaron a salir de árboles y arbustos en los que parecían simplemente árboles y arbustos. Eran más pequeños que la mayoría de hombres, siendo sus arcos y tridentes más altos que ellos, aunque lo manejaban con tanta facilidad como elegancia. No sabía cuántos podría haber alrededor suya, podría haber cuatro, diez, veinte, cuarenta, pero él nunca estaba seguro. Un hombre puede tener muchas sombras. Le subió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-El Norte no olvida -dijo una de las sombras.

Y empezaron salir cuchillos blancos y afilados por todas partes, matando a todos los soldados de su alrededor. Él empezó a correr, o cojear, aunque sabía que eso no servía de nada. Le alcanzaría una flecha venenosa y se quedaría horas o incluso días con un dolor inhumano. No, esta vez debía de correr.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho; iba cansando, sus pies le ardían y sangraban, pero el temor al sufrimiento de las flechas era aún mayor de las quejas de su cuerpo. No sabía a dónde ir ni sabía qué hacer, pero él corría por su bien. Corría por su madre, por su padre muerto, por sus hermanos que murieron en la guerra, por su única hermana Asha, por Robb, Lord Eddard, Bran y Rickon, Sansa, Arya, corría por Theon Greyjoy.

Empezó a ver cada vez más y el cielo empezaba a clarear; el día iba a comenzar. Eso le dio esperanza; le quedaba cada vez menos. Empezaban a escasear los árboles, y veía desde lejos fuegos.

Al salir del bosque, por primera vez en su vida, Theon Greyjoy era libre.


	6. Asha I

**Este capítulo no va exactamente después que el anterior, sino que se sitúa en plena batalla.**

* * *

><p>Asha soñó de su hermano Theon, no el Theon de ahora, si no el chiquillo de 10 años que tanto quería y conocía antes de que Eddard Stark se lo llevase. 'Era tan vivaracho, tan lleno de energía y alegría'. No podía comparar con el hombre que se ha encontrado en las celdas, asustado incluso de sí mismo. 'El desea acabar con este sufrimiento, desea morir'. A Asha se le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.<p>

Estaba en la pequeña celda que Stannis le había dado; no era muy diferente que el de su hermano, excepto que éste tenía una cama y una letrina en vez de mierda por el suelo, junto a una pequeña mesa con una vela. 'Quieren que tenga al maldito Señor de la Luz hasta durmiendo'. Asha se preguntó si alguna vez alguien habrá quemado algo o se habrá metido en problemas por su devoción.

Estaba tumbada en la robusta pero incómoda cama, mirando el cielo negro como el tizón por la pequeña ventana de la celda. Estaba todo tan tranquilo, tan sereno. Y entonces escuchó gritos, y empezó a ver pequeños puntos brillantes. Ya ha venido lo que Asha temía. 'Viene el Bastardo'.

Una dama cualquiera se hubiese quedado en la celda que lo confinaron, rezando a su Dios para la paz y la victoria de su Lord, e incluso las más valientes hubiesen dudado entre quedarse o salir y huir. Pero Asha no era una dama, era una hija del hierro; se largó de su celda en cuanto escuchó el primer grito para dirigirse a la batalla.

Debía de encontrar algún arma para atacar; le confiscaron sus hachas cuando la capturaron, así que estaba como ella se sentía, desnuda. Necesitaba algo con lo que matar.

No había ningún guardia en la entrada por lo que Asha salió del torreón sin problemas, pero se encontró que estaba por primera vez en una batalla y sin un arma. Había hogueras y muertos por todos lados; estaban los hombres de Ramsay Nieve luchando contra los de Stannis, y Asha no tenía mucha esperanza que Stannis gane. Más hombres venados muertos que hombres desollados habían, y la cifra aumentaba. Asha no sabía qué pasaría si Stannis perdiese; ella sería entregada a los Bolton y sabe que acabaría peor que su hermano. Decidió coger una espada a falta de hachas de un soldado muerto y se dispuso a matar hombres rosas.

Los hombres de Bolton eran tan tontos como un retrasado mental haciendo sumas; serán fuertes y fieros en la batalla, pero eran predecibles y acaba con ellos rápidamente. Cuando vio un hacha chorreando sangre en la cabeza de otro hombre, no se lo pensó dos veces y lo cogió, sintiendo fuerte de nuevo; va a demostrar quién es ella.

Desde Bosquespeso, Asha estaba secuestrada de hombre en hombre y desde hace tiempo no ha podido hacer lo que ella quería, pero ahora se sentía ella de nuevo. A pesar del olor a muerte que impregnaba el bosque, Asha no se podía sentir más viva en su vida. La hacha era otra parte de su brazo y repetía la misma actuación que ella siempre hacía; era su baile de las hachas. Era de las mejores en Pyke manejando hachas, y su hacha parecía una ala; volando de un sitio a otro, elegante y refinado en el sucio bello trabajo de matar.

Asha perdió la cuenta de hombres que mataba, pero se dio cuenta que eran demasiados, o quizá había pocos de su bando. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabarían con ella en cuanto llamase la atención.

Dos hombres grandes se acercaron a ella, llevando una espada cada uno en cada dirección. Uno levantó la espada para dar en el pecho, pero Asha lo detuvo con su fiera hacha, mientras que esquivaba el golpe del otro. Asha le dio de lleno en el brazo del soldado a quien detuvo el golpe y éste empezó a gritar mientras el rojo dominaba sobre el rosa en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Y entonces llegaron tres hombres más.

Eran cinco contra uno; Asha sabía que iba a morir aquí, pero moriría en la guerra, algo a lo que ya imaginaba y quería. Moriría pero no antes de darlo todo. Perdió la cuenta de hachazos que le dio a los soldados, al igual que ella recibía heridas. Había matado a dos; a ambos le metió el hacha por el cráneo, pero se unió uno más a la pelea. Estaba perdiendo sangre y se sentía mareada; sabía que le queda poco para su final. Moriría con un hacha y sangre en sus manos; moriría feliz. Uno de ellos la despojó de su querida hacha y ella esquivaba los golpes que podía.

Otro hombre entró en la pelea; pero no era un hombre rosa, ni un sol blanco, ni tritón ni siquiera un gran puño gris; era un oso, un gran oso negro sobre un campo verde. '¿Aly?', pensó, 'No, no es Aly. Aly es pequeña y está lejos de aquí, con la pequeña Stark dirigiéndose hacia el muro. Además no trajo hombres aquí'. Pero ahí estaba, grande y feroz con un oso era, y mataba a los hombres de Bolton. Otro oso se unió a él; con sus grandes espadas derribaban a los estúpidos hombres desollados. Cuando mataron a todos los que atacaban a Asha, uno de ellos la cogió como si fuera una muñeca y la llevó en su gran y ancho hombro.

Se sentía mucho más mareada y pasaba una mano por cualquier parte de su cuerpo y sólo encontraría sangre y heridas. Pero ella no se fijó en eso; se fijó en la batalla.

* * *

><p>Ya no estaban los pocos venados y hombres desollados muriendo en el campo, si no que se había llenado de hombres de diversos colores luchando contra los hombres de Bolton y Karstark. Puños grises, gigantes encadenados, tritones e incluso algún que otro lobo huargo. Era una gran mayoría y cada vez se veía menos rosa y más sangre. Y todo empezó a distorsionarse y Asha no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.<p>

-Con un poco de leche de amapola y unas sanguijuelas, Lady Greyjoy se recuperará -dijo una voz suave como las olas de Pyke cuando el sol aún no ha salido.

-¿En cuánto tiempo? -la voz era áspera e impaciente.

-Em… No lo sé, puede que en tres días o más -la voz era anciana; seguramente sería algún maestre.

-El Rey Stannis te ha sacado de esa sucia celda para que cures a la kraken y lo único que has hecho ha sido quejarte y limpiar sangre -Asha podía reconocer la voz, pero no encajaba quién era.

-Eso es lo que tengo que hacer. Las batallas son rápidas y espontáneas, pero después las heridas son prolongadas y difíciles de sanar. Lady Asha no sufre nada importante, sólo está débil y necesita recuperarse.

-Pues más vale que se recupere pronto, porque dentro de dos días nos marchamos a Invernalia para acabar esta guerra de una maldita vez. Como no se recupere en un día, nos marchamos sin ti -pasos se escuchaban y un portazo recorrió las duras y frías paredes de piedra.

-No… Necesito más leche de amapola -Asha descubrió lo débil que estaba su voz.

-Lady Asha, al fin se despertó -había un tono de alivio en su voz-. La batalla la ha dejado con heridas leves, pero debe de recuperarse. ¿Le duele algo?

-Por ahora, no -Asha se intentó sentar en la cama, pero le dolía demasiado el cuerpo para hacer cualquier movimiento. 'Hacía tiempo que no luchaba, y he sangrado demasiado.

-Tiene suerte, mi señora de que llegasen los demás cuando estaba luchando -el maestre removía un líquido que era verde y pringoso-. Tiene que darme el brazo para que le eche este remedio. Le escocerá, pero es el más rápido y eficaz.

-¿Los demás? ¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Qué ha pasado con Stannis? -ella sabía que Stannis había ganado; si no ahora estaría o muerta o en el alguna celda preparada para ser torturada por el Bastardo.

-Han venido más aliados para el Rey Stannis. Antiguos abanderados de los Stark. Bueno, todos los abanderados de los Stark. Vinieron cuando la batalla estaba acabando y han matado a casi todos los hombres de Ramsay Bolton.

'Stannis ha ganado la batalla, y gracias a los lobitos de los Stark'. Intenta recordar algo de lo que pasó, pero sólo recordaba al gran hombre que la rescató de los hombres que la iban a matar. 'No era Aly, era un soldado de los Mormont'. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse que estaba de vuelta en Pyke.

* * *

><p>Horas después, se sentía mucho mejor y el maestre avisó de que se había despertado y a pesar de las quejas del maestre hacia la salud de Asha, Lord Stannis quería hablar con ella. 'Theon, seguramente es Theon. Habrá muerto en la guerra o Ramsay lo habrá capturado de nuevo o simplemente podría haber escapado'. Pero entonces, ¿a dónde habría ido su hermano? No tiene a nadie ni a ningún lugar a dónde ir. A lo mejor habrá huido como idiota que es y estará muerto de hambre o de frío en alguna parte del bosque. De repente, tenía un sentimiento de culpa. 'Igualmente iba a morir. Ahora preocúpate de los vivos'.<p>

Salió de su cama y se limpió las heridas como el maestre le había dicho, cogió un trozo de pan duro que le habían dejado y se dispuso a vestir. Su ropa estaba demasiado sucia y rota como para ponérsela; le dieron un vestido gris que le quedaba grande y parecía patética con él, pero no estaba en condiciones de quejarse.

Se dirigió al torreón donde residía Stannis, por lo que tuvo que salir del suyo y enfrentarse a la realidad. En el campo había sólo sangre y muerte; había igual de hombres del Bastardo que los de Stannis muertos; ellos, sus caballos, sus familias, sus vidas. Sólo estarán allí hasta que los lobos se acerquen y se coman a todos ellos. La nieve que estaba en el suelo sólo resaltaba más las marcas de barro y sangre que quedaban en la batalla.

Hacía un día gris; era uno de los pocos días que no nevaba, pero el frío no era menos que el de un día de nieve. Hundía su pie hasta la espinilla de nieve, haciendo que su largo vestido se moje y se ensucie por los bordes. Asha contempló el bosque que la rodeaba; estaba en el Bosque de los Lobos, cerca de Invernalia. Recordó su instancia allí, cuando su hermano aún era su hermano y tenía sus estúpidos sueños de ser alguien importante. La comida allí estaba fría, al igual que su gente; los hombres del hierro vinieron a arrebatar sus pequeños señores y conquistar lo que no es suyo; toda Invernalia los querían muertos. Miró al bosque, oscuro y frívolo, diciéndole de alguna manera que ella no debería de estar aquí. Asha se sintió incómoda y siguió caminando.

Al entrar al Salón Principal, Asha se encontró con Stannis Baratheon, hablando con una mujer, probablemente una señora, pero por la apariencia Asha no lo diría; era bajita y fuerte, con el pelo gris y vestía con cota de mallas, y en su pecho estaba cosido un oso negro sobre un campo verde. Tenía una herida en la mejilla derecha, así que ella supuso que había participado también en la guerra. 'Tiene que ser la madre de la Osa'. Asha se acerca a ellos, y recibe una mirada fría de Stannis, pero ella estaba acostumbrada.

Stannis estaba demacrado; había participado en la guerra por un vendaje que asomaba cubriendo su mano. 'Me pregunto si se habrá quemado con la espada de fuego'. Estaba pálido como la nieve que los rodeaba, y parecía que no había dormido en días; largas y oscuras ojeras acompañaban las patas de gallo que le han salido desde que entró en guerra con Roose Bolton. A pesar de eso, Stannis quería parecer un rey, así que su rostro era una mezcla de orgullo y dolor. Lo único intacto del aspecto de Stannis eran sus ojos; dos glaciares azules miraban fijamente a Asha con desprecio.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -Asha sonrió falsamente.

-¿Y quién es esta mujer? -Lady Mormont preguntó.

-Esta es Lady Asha de la Casa Greyjoy, hija de Lord Balon -Stannis parecía incómodo ante la presencia de las dos mujeres.

-¿Así que eres otra kraken? -Lady Mormont la miró sospechosamente-, ¿cómo te sentías cuando mi hija te quitó lo que robaste?

-Lady Asha, ésta es Lady Maege Mormont, Señora de la Isla del Oso -Stannis no quería disputas ahora-.

-¿Para que me queríais? -Asha fue directa; no quería estar más allí, no más de lo que ellos la querían allí.

-Hemos ganado la guerra -Stannis siguió mirándola con fríos ojos.

-Ya lo sé. Vi a los norteños a su favor -miró a Maege Mormont.

-Lady Maege, Lord Glover, Lord Umber, Lord Manderly, Lord Flint, Lord Wull… Todos. Incluso Lord Reed está con nosotros y sus lacustres.

-¿Lord Reed? -Asha le pareció extraño que los lacustres hayan salido del Cuello-. ¿Para luchar contra Roose Bolton?

-Para vengarnos -dijo Maege, con su fiera voz-. El Norte no olvida, Asha Greyjoy. Si el lobo muere, los demás nos vengamos. Roose Bolton estuvo con Robb Stark, le aconsejó, marchó junto a él en la guerra, y lo mató, junto con mi hija, mi querida Dacey. Los leones están cayendo y los Bolton lo harán. Mataremos a todos como hicieron ellos en la Boda Roja.

-Roose Bolton sólo tiene a los Freys y Karstarks y pocos más, y nosotros tenemos a Arnolf Karstark como rehén y sus estúpidos nietos -Stannis rechinaba sus dientes-. Nosotros tenemos casi todo el Norte a nuestro favor, los Manderly y los Umber han apoyado nuestra causa, y tienen varios dentro de Invernalia. Podemos atacarlo por ambos lados. Los Bolton están perdidos -a pesar de suerte, Stannis Baratheon no sonrió ni un poco.

-¿Y para qué me habéis llamado entonces? -'aquí hay algo que no me gusta'. Pero, ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿Sus hombres habrán matado algún caballero sureño y Stannis va a castigarlos? No lo cree. ¿Y si…?- Theon. Ha muerto. O recapturado por el Bastardo. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano?

-Theon escapó. No sabemos lo que ha pasado -la mandíbula de Stannis estaba tan tensa que parecía que se iba a descolocar-. Los hombres del Bastardo habrán ido a por él, pero Howland Reed me ha contado que sus lacustres mataron a todos y dejaron que Theon huyese. Un soldado se lo encontró huyendo hacia el bosque, sin tener ni idea a dónde ir -'quería convertirse en comida para lobos', Asha pensó-. Lo tenemos de nuevo en la celdas, encadenado.

-Y queréis adelantar su ejecución -Asha dijo amargamente.

-Antes de la batalla. Los norteños quieren ver a la cabeza del cambiacapas en una pica antes de morir en la batalla -Stannis miró a Maege Mormont-.

-Los norteños quieren ver muerto al hombre que mató los dos niños de Eddard Stark -Maege tenía un tono de amargura en su voz-. Era sólo niños, no eran una amenaza contra él.

'También lo era Theon de niño, pero eso no os paró de llevároslo de su hogar y que viva con el miedo de que cualquier día llegue Lord Stark con su gran espada y lo parta en dos'.

-Debe morir, se ha equivocado demasiado -la frívola voz de Stannis hacía que Asha deseaba tener un hacha allí mismo para matarle.

-Vos debe ser el que lo ejecute -Asha dijo, desafiante.

-Y lo haré antes de la batalla. Sólo quería comunicaros eso.

'Como si ejecutar a mi último hermano fuera algo irrelevante para mi'. Asha quería estrangularlo allí mismo, ver como su dura y fría cara se vuelve de color morado hasta la muerte. 'Lo haré, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida'.


	7. Daenerys II

Vio a Drogon desde lejos; era una belleza negra. Muchos lo tacharían de monstruo y bestia, pero para Daenerys era de las cosas más bellas que había visto en su vida; sus escamas eran más hermosas que la más fina perla negra que alguien haya podido ver, sus cuernos rojos relucían desde la distancia y sentía su calor. Era su hijo. Ella era la madre de los dragones, y una madre nunca debe de abandonar a sus hijos.

'Rhaegal y Viserion también son tus hijos'. ¿Cómo estarán? Recuerda la última vez que vio a sus dos dragones. 'Estaba con Quentyn, él estaba encaprichado en casarse conmigo, mientras yo veía tranquilamente mis dragones crecer. Él veía poder donde yo veía amor'. No debería de haberlos dejado allí encerrados, en Meereen. Les podía pasar cualquier cosa, y Dany jamás se lo perdonaría. Tenían que crecer. Tenían que crecer para ser fuertes y defender de las personas. 'Los hombres son los verdaderos monstruos'.

Drogon no se acercaba a los campamentos más de 50 varas. Sabía que eso alteraría a la gente y no encontraría comida, sólo muerte. Hace días que Dany no se acerca a él, pero tiene miedo. La última vez que se acercó tanto a él por poco se quema en sus llamas tan calientes que tiene.

Dany se metió en su propio campamento, ya que tenía que reunirse con Khal Pono en unos momentos. Su campamento era bastante amplio para ella; era uno de los más grandes y las pieles las más gruesas. 'Últimamente hay vientos muy fríos por aquí'. ¿Estará ya el invierno aquí? Dany no sabía como afectaba el invierno en todo Levante.

Su hermano le contaba de pequeña los inviernos en Poniente. Nieves tan interminables y fríos dolorosos. Familias enteras morían de hambre y de frío, y si no el robo y la traición lo hacía. La mayoría de veces Daenerys se ponía tan triste que lloraba, pero Viserys siempre le decía: 'Cuando sea rey, ninguna familia jamás morirá de hambre y de frío en invierno'. 'Pobre idiota', Dany pensó, mirando sus ropajes.

Su fino vestido de Meereen quedo hecho pedazos; era de un color marrón y verde, con manchas de sangre por las faldas. Era un desastre. Ni siquiera le llegaba a cubrir apenas nada, ya que un pecho se asomaba al aire. Cuando llegó, débil, las mujeres dothrakis tiraron la prenda al fuego y le dieron ropajes dothrakis. No había mucho que elegir; ya no tenía sastres a sus pies para confeccionar los mejores vestidos y túnicas para la Reina Plateada, aquí era sólo la esposa de Khal Drogo, con un dragón salvaje. Ya no tenía esos vestidos de tela exótica y colores vivos que realzaban su color de ojos o tono de piel. Tenía prácticamente la misma ropa que cuando ella estaba casada con Drogo, casada con los dothrakis.

Tenía un vestido de seda lila (seguramente de las Ciudades Libres), otro de una seda más basta pero más gruesa de azul oscuro y unos calzones de piel con una chaqueta y la parte de arriba que le cubría el pecho de piel pintado de color verde hierba con medallones en la parte de las caderas. 'Ya no soy la chiquilla que me creían, soy la reina de dragones y con la sangre de dragón, y verán que si puedo ser tan fuerte como Drogo'. Era mejor que fuera vestida en calzones y no en vestidos.

A pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar coger la chaqueta de piel y olerla. Olía a sudor, a sangre, a hierba, a caballo, a alegría, risas, vino, olía a Drogo…

Se lavó sin la ayuda de las _khaleesiyas_, aunque no le salió muy bien. El agua que pidió estaba fría y se dio cuenta de que a los dothrakis no les iba a hacer gracia que estuviese sin pelo, ya que es antinatural, pero no tenía ningún gorro. 'No me pueden ver calva'. Intentó ponerse un cinturón en la cabeza, pero estaba ridícula. El pelo le tardará más en crecer ahora; apenas tenía pelusilla que le rodeaba la cabeza.

Se miró a su cristal reflector por última vez buscando una reina, pero no encontró más que una muchacha demacrada. Estaba más pálida que nunca, y a falta de no haber comido, tenía hoyos en vez de mejillas y pequeñas bolsas en los ojos. Intentó buscar valentía en sus ojos, pero no había más que cansancio. 'Aún así, debo de parecer fuerte'.

Salió de su campo y la luz del sol la dejó ciega; era una mañana en un pueblo dothraki. Escuchaba los gritos de los niños al jugar y las mujeres chillaban órdenes y hacían sus tareas. Dany escuchaba con añoranza sus antiguos días de _Khaleesi_. Pero ya no es una _Khaleesi_, si no la madre de dragones, sólo que ella ha abandonado a sus dragones.

Entró en la tienda que tan harta estaba de ver, y encontró a Khal Pono con Mago y con la esposa de Khal Pono, la nueva _Khaleesi _Jidi; era una hermosa joven de aproximadamente su edad con los rasgos característicos de los dothrakis; pelo largo y negro con piel aceitunada, pero en vez de los largos ojos almendrados de color castaño, tenía unos ojos grandes verdes llenos de sensualidad y ternura a la vez. Además Jidi tenía más pecho y caderas que Daenerys, por lo que le intimidó un poco a Dany. No había hablado mucho con la chica, pero desde el primer día que ella despertó, la nueva _khaleesi_ no dejaba de mirarla de forma reacia. 'Se cree que he venido a robar su título de _khaleesi_'. ¿Qué hubiese hecho ella si seguiría con Drogo y de repente aparece una antigua _khaleesi _que está recibiendo toda la atención de una actual?

—Vamos a Volantis —interrumpió Khal Pono sus pensamientos para hablar sobre guerra—. Daenerys, debes de recoger a tu demonio alado para irnos.

'¿Se cree que Drogon es como uno de sus caballos al que puede galopar y domesticarlo cuando él quiere?' Dany no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a Meereen? —Dany quiso saber. 'No puedo para siempre con ellos. Ellos no son mi _khalassar,_ ni yo su _khaleesi'._

_—_Primero Volantis; después Meereen. Tienes que montar tu dragón si quieres que te llevemos a Ciudad de Esclavos —Mago habló con autoridad; no quería que le hablasen así de directo a su Khal.

—No puedo montar a mi dragón como vosotros con nuestras mujeres —Dany replicó—. Un dragón no se doma. 'Ni yo tampoco'.

—Nos da igual tu demonio alado, queremos su fuerza y fuego —a pesar del temor que dothrakis tienen a Drogon, Daenerys ha escuchado unas cuantas veces a niños jugando a montar al monstruo negro y chicos y hombres admirando la belleza negra por el cielo. 'No han visto un dragón en su vida ni sus antepasados en mucho tiempo; están maravillados y atemorizados a la vez'.

—Debes de montar a tu dragón para conquistar Volantis —la fiera _khaleesi_ interrumpió—. No vamos a esperar a un monstruo.

—Drogon será todo lo monstruo que habláis, pero él será vuestra arma—'si van a jugar con fuego, juegan con el dragón'—. Dadle paciencia y hará lo que le pidáis si no sois brutos— 'si Drogon no es bruto con vosotros'—.

—No somos brutos, ni esperaremos a un demonio. Iremos a Volantis con o sin tu bestia, e iremos con o sin ti —Khal Pono salió de la tienda con Mago tras suya, dejando a Jidi incómodamente en la tienda con Daenerys.

Jidi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Daenerys. Estaban tan cerca que Dany podía sentir su respiración; sus ojos derrochaban furia verde, pero Dany tenía su propio fuego.

—Tú no perteneces aquí. No deberías mandar sobre Khal Pono. No le hables así jamás, o sino serás carne de tu propia bestia —Jidi parecía que iba a saltar sobre Dany en cualquier momento—.

—No voy a ser _khaleesi_ de nuevo, si eso es lo que temes —Dany respondió, mirando hacia arriba. Jidi era medio palmo más alta que ella, por lo que Dany le resultaba difícil ser autoritaria—.

—Yo no temo nada. Una _khaleesi_ no teme nada —dijo Jidi en su vulgar dothraki—. Tú eres la que deberías temer como te metas otra vez—Jidi la miró hoscamente por última vez y se marchó—.

Dany no aguantaba a la chica. '¿Era tan irritante e infantil cuando era esposa de Drogo?'. Los Dioses quieran que no.

Salió de la tienda también y empezó a andar hacia el final de las tiendas. Tenía que reunirse con su dragón.

Drogon se ponía donde le apetecía; no tenía un punto fijo. A veces lo veía volando por el cielo como si fuera un pez nadando en el mar azul. A veces veía su negra armadura resplandeciendo en la sólida arena. Incluso de vez en cuando podía ver sus llamas, negras como el carbón y rojo como la sangre, brillando más que la joya más preciosa que haya existido jamás. Dany sabía que sólo tenía que andar a algún lugar deshabitado; Drogon le gustaba la tranquilidad cuando necesitaba descansar, y de vez en cuando buscaba ciegamente a su madre escondida bajo esas pieles marrones, tapando el sol a cinco tiendas sólo con un ala.

Dany vio restos de una cabra muerta a unas varas; Drogon se quedará allí. '¿Donde habrá sacado la cabra?' No habría ovejas hasta en muchas leguas. 'A lo mejor habrá encontrado algún rebaño'. Eso le preocupó más a Dany. 'Hazzea'. No se olvidaría de su nombre. Jamás. 'Espero no tener que encontrarme a muchos Hazzeas con Drogon'. Aunque también estaban Viserion y Rhaegal. 'No, ellos no harían daño a nadie'. Pero eso es lo que ella pensó de Drogon al principio.

Se quedó sentada horas, tocando la arena calienta con sus delicadas manos. A Dany no le importaría esperar, mirando el cielo azul, buscando lo imposible de encontrar mientras está sumergida en sus pensamientos. 'Drogon debe de aparecer'. Pero cuando aparezca, ¿qué hará? No puede domarle; no es un esclavo. No puede hablarle. 'Es mi hijo igualmente. No se necesita lengua ni órdenes para eso.

Cuando Dany estaba medio dormida encima de la interminable piscina de arena, sintió una sombra tapándola del sol a la vez que un calor leve que va aumentando. Escucha el bateo de sus alas y la respiración profunda de su nariz. 'Ya está aquí'. Dany se puso en pie para enfrentarse al dragón.

A varas de distancia era bastante grande; a varios pies era enorme. Las patas era casi igual de largas que la misma Dany y sus alas eran tan largas que tenía que desplegarlas para asegurarse de que no se hiciera daño a sí mismo. Dany tuvo que alejarse unas varas porque no estaba segura de que Drogon la había visto y podía aplastarla. Era aún más hermoso de cerca.

Tenía la misma mirada feroz cuando era una cría chupando del pecho de Dany hace dos años, pero ahora tiene colmillos afilados de mármol negro esculpido. Humo salía por la ranuras de su nariz, y en su boca había una oveja con el cuello salido, más rojo que blanco. Drogo la lanzó elegantemente al aire, como una bailarina que tanto admiró Dany en Braavos de pequeña, le prendió fuego con su llama brillantemente negra y la cogió de nuevo al vuelo, esta vez para masticarla tranquilamente.

Daenerys dudó en si Drogon se había percatado de que ella estaba allí. 'No molestes jamás a un dragón cuando come', su hermano una vez le dijo, retorciéndole un pezón cuando la niña le había interrumpido en una charla con unos esclavistas ricos. Dany, por primera vez, tomó consejo de su hermano.

Cuando Drogon terminó, escupió los huesos, se retorció y se dispuso a dormir. Sus ojos como rubíes se apagaban poco a poco hasta caer en el párpado negro lleno de escamas. Dany se quedó un rato observándolo, admirando. '¿Así es lo que siente una madre al ver a su hijo dormir?', ella pensó, '¿No importa cuán cruel o cuán bueno sea, dormido siempre aparecerá como el dulce niño a quien amas?'. Dany quería reír, llorar, gritar, gemir, pero ella era la sangre de dragón, y debe estar siempre serena y vigilante. Poco a poco, se acercó sigilosamente al dragón.

Dany escuchaba las pisadas de sus sandalias en la arena, escuchaba la gente lejos de ella, atentos a sus tareas, pero escuchaba más que nadie la profunda respiración de Drogon. Se aseguró de que no estaba despierto y estaba totalmente relajado para acercarse aún más. Se aproximó primero a la cola, tan larga que podría ser más larga que el más amplio campamento dothraki. Veía cómo sus escamas brillaban a luz del sol, perlas negras en su esplendor. Sus patas, flexibles, asomaban uñas afiladas, y al final del recorrido, un largo y delgado cuello tenía, donde las escamas eran aún más largas y bonitas. Veía como la piel subía y bajaba lentamente. Acercó la mano para acariciarle la piel como un amante besa suavemente a otro. 'Siento el calor, como cuando los sentí en los huevos de piedra'. Tenía miedo de quemarse la mano, pero decidió dejarla un poco más. Sentía a Drogon, a Viserion, Rhaegal, Viserys, Drogo, Jorah, Missandei… Se sentía a sí misma. 'Voy a volver a Meereen y demostrarlos lo dragón que soy', pensó Daenerys, más decidida que nunca.

Finalmente, llegó a la cara. Los colmillos reposaban afiladamente sobre el suelo mientras que leves vientos de calor salían por su nariz. Dany se puso en frente suya, cara a cara con el dragón. Lo observó detenidamente. '¿Por qué una criatura tan hermosa puede hacer tanto daño?', se preguntó. '¿Pero no ven que él no entiende nada?'. Y rápido como el viento, los ojos de Drogon se abrieron, dejando a Daenerys inmovilizada.

No podía correr. Si corría, él no tardaría en cocerla entre sus llamas pensando que es una amenaza. No puede hacer nada, excepto estarse quieta. No tenía nada para calmarlo, ni una oveja, ni carne ni un látigo, sólo ella, la madre de dragones. Se quedó paralizada con una expresión de terror grabado en su rostro.

Drogon parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y Dany, esperando el fuego que la abrasaría eternamente, estuvo quieta como si fuera esculpida de piedra. Se llevo inútilmente las manos a la cara, mientras Drogon reconocía en segundos a quien tenía por delante. Aspiró aire profundamente. 'Me voy a reunir con Viseras y Rhaegar', Dany pensó.

Pasó unos segundos y se dio cuenta que nada salía de él. Daenerys abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su dragón. Estaban tan asustados como los de ella. Entonces Dany comprendió. 'Él estaba todo este tiempo asustado. Ha visto a su madre muchas veces en peligro y él mismo también, ha visto su madre encerrarle en una cripta y se ha asustado. No era más que un niño asustado que quería defenderse'. Drogo acercó el morro a Dany, y ésta estrechó su mano para acariciarle dulcemente. Poco a poco, se iba acercando hasta abrazarlo.

—Volveremos a casa, te lo prometo —dijo Dany—. Rescataremos a tus hermanos, quemaremos a los injustos y sobretodo, volveremos a casa—.

No estaba segura de que la iba entendido, pero Drogon lentamente desplegó su alas y le ayudó a Dany a subirse a su lomo. Dany miraba al suelo para no caerse, pero cada vez lo veía más y más lejano. Sus cicatrices ya sanaron, ha renacido un nuevo dragón. Y ese dragón volverá a Meereen.


End file.
